Ha Ha You're Dead
by Shaymin
Summary: The last moments of Kevin and Turbinski's rematch. Ties in with 'What Goes Around'. Rated for violence.


**Ha Ha You're Dead**

**Author:** JennyRogue   
**Fandom:** Ultimate Muscle   
**Rated:** R   
**Word Count:** 894 

The match had been so bloody, spectators were shaking in their boots - many people had actually fainted. The ring's canvas mat was soaked in blood. It was unbelievable that the two chojins had lasted as long as they had. Both had taken considerable damage. Even now, as they both paused to take a breath, the damage of the match was taking its toll. An open wound in Comrade Turbinski's left arm was sparking. Kevin Mask was bleeding from when Turbinski had smashed him into the mat. 

It had been about a year since the Chojin Crown, so Kevin had been surprised when a cheerful Comrade Turbinski had approached him and politely asked for a rematch. How could he have refused? Their match was set for relatively quiet training area. But, of course, word got around and it was packed when Kevin arrived. Their match had already taken the better half of an hour. Turbinski's strategy in the ring had changed a lot. He had become unpredictable and much more violent then he used to be. But Kevin had got stronger as well. He had seen something off in the comrade's moves. Turbinski's attacks seemed sort of... restricted, as if he was waiting for something. 

Kevin narrowed his eyes, he didn't know what the comrade was up to, but he wouldn't let this go on any longer. They both got ready for another round of fighting. Kevin paused, Turbinski was leaving himself wide open for an attack. Maybe the last few attacks on Turbinski's head had smashed his brain? Kevin saw an opening for his ultimate finisher. He ran towards Turbinski, jumped and grabbed his arms: "OLAP ASSAULT!" 

Turbinski winced as Kevin pulled his arms behind his back. Kevin pulled Turbinski's arms, arching his back to pull them even more. Turbinski narrowed his eyes and clutched his fists together, power pulsing through his arms. Unbelievably, Kevin felt Turbinski's arms moving under his tight grip. Turbinski clutched Kevin's hands in his his and smirked, tightening his hands, breaking almost all of Kevin's fingers. Kevin eyes snapped shut, pain coursing through his body. Turbinski grabbed Kevin's arms and threw him to the ring ropes. There was an awful cracking sound as Kevin smashed into the turn buckle. 

Kevin fell to the canvas, dazed. It was impossible, how could Turbinski break OLAP? It was perfect in every way. OLAP was unbreakable, undefeatable. He looked over at Turbinski. The plane was smirking, as he advanced on the Brit. Kevin tried to pull himself up, but it was hopeless. His arms were completely numb from the last attack, he could barely move them. Spectators were suddenly screaming. Kevin looked up at Turbinski, stanind over him. His eyes widened. The dMp's logo had appeared on Turbinski's chest armour right over where his heart would be. Turbinski smirked and got down on his knees in front of Kevin, tilting the Brit's masked face up to his, "What is wrong Kevin Mask? You seem distressed." 

Kevin's eyes narrowed, the yellow glow through his mask becoming nothing more then just slits. Turbinski just laughed, placing his cold fingers against Kevin's neck. The Brit tensed and swallowed, "What... what are you going to do?" 

"Just returning the favour, da?" Kevin's blood ran cold. Turbinski was going to tear HIS arms off. Turbinski smirked and held the Brit's arms together with one hand while raising the other, "Transfiguration." Turbinski's arm began to transform. Kevin's eyes widened when he saw the shape Turbinski's arm had become - a sword. Turbinski smirked, "It took me a while to train my body to change into something other than a plane or a helicopter, but it was worth it." Kevin closed his eyes as he felt the blade rest against his shoulder, 

"Do not worry Kevin Mask, I heard that if the cut is quick, you barely feel it." The sword rose and tore into the flesh of Kevin's arm. Kevin howled and Turbinski grinned sadistically, "Or not." Kevin's blood splattered down the Chojin's armoured body and around the ring as Turbinski tore through muscle and bone. He span around and attacked Kevin's other arm, ripping it clean from his body. Kevin was sobbing. People screamed, running away from the horrific scene. Those two stupid announcers had already fled the scene. Kevin was shuddering, Turbinski kicked his body out of the ring to the ground below. It wasn't as tall as the sky cube ring had been, but it would do. He transformed his arm back to normal, smiling at all the chaos that he had caused. 

"Kevin!" the plane Chojin turned slightly, that had sounded like... his eyes narrowed - Lord Flash aka Warsman ran down to Kevin's side. Turbinski smirked and picked up the Brit's still twitching arms, holding them over his head to signal his victory. Let those stupid spectators run. He had what he wanted. It was just like the others in the dMp had said, his victory was perfect. And it had all been worth it. Finding the dMp base, and pushing himself to the breaking point to get stronger. A sound of bones breaking and horrified gasps reached the plane's ears and he looked around, his eyes resting on Lord Flash. The android was cradling Kevin's body to his, sobs escaping him. Turbinski smirked and jumped out of the ring. Someone screamed. "One down!" Turbinski yelled and charged towards the trainer. 

_Ha Ha you're dead   
You're gonna be dead   
Just remember what I said   
Ha Ha you're dead_

**END**


End file.
